1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to containers, and more particularly to bandage containers.
2. Background Art
Nicks, cuts, and scrapes are a common childhood hazard. In many cases, when a child injures their skin, the most efficient way to heal the injury is by cleaning the wound, applying an antibiotic or other treatment, and then covering the wound with a bandage. While this process works well to heal the wound, convincing a child to properly apply and wear a bandage can be difficult. Where the child omits wearing a bandage, bacteria or other microbes may enter the wound and cause an infection. It would be advantageous to have something that more readily entices children to properly use and wear bandages.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.